


Movie Night

by Leni



Series: Rumbelle Meme - Fluffy Fluff McFluff [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon What Canon, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/pseuds/Leni
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin wasn't impressed with Belle's choice for movie night, but she was warm and comfortable, laid out over their couch with her head on his lap. If he distracted himself with the feel of her hair as he played with the ends, the movie was almost decent.Until he paid attention again.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BarPurple](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/gifts).



> Prompt: Please gimme Belle and Rumple watching Ghostbusters (original) and eating pop corn (too specific I know so any film any treat cuddles)

Rumpelstiltskin wasn't impressed with Belle's choice for movie night, but she was warm and comfortable, laid out over their couch with her head on his lap. If he distracted himself with the feel of her hair as he played with the ends, the movie was almost decent.

Until he paid attention again.

Rumpelstiltskin groaned.

He didn’t know why Belle had chosen a movie about a bunch of ignorant men who, by all laws of reason and power, should have been devoured by the first entity they’d met. It was mind-boggling how this world held to the belief that humans would be on the top of the food chain if there were other species to compete, and yet that was the myth their stories perpetuated.

One hour into the Ghostbusters movie, Rumpelstiltskin was wishing his wife had never heard about the remake.

In Belle’s world it was unthinkable to watch it before the original.

So here they were. With Rumpelstiltskin’s brain cells all but diving out of his ears as the plot progressed. 

“This is ridiculous,” he grumbled, closing his eyes in exasperation at yet another absurd use of energy. If the beams from their weapons had enough potency to trap life-like forces, then they should be tearing through everything else they touched. Walls, streets, buildings… “It should all be blown to pieces.”

As an answer, Belle raised the bowl of buttered popcorn until the rim touched his lips. A silent bid that if noises had to come from his mouth, she would prefer that it be his munching of a snack rather than yet more complaining over the movie she’d chosen.

Rumpelstiltskin crinkled his nose.

He had little love for anything that boasted of being ready after five minutes in the microwave, and Belle’s penchant to drown the popped kernels in melted butter didn’t help. Somehow the butter always dripped on its travel from bowl to mouth, staining his shirts with yellow fat drops and earning him amused glances from the owner of the laundry service.

The feared Dark One he might be, but even the most powerful wizard in their world had no secrets from the man who had handled his wardrobe for the last thirty years.

Sharing food with Belle was often a messy endeavor, which was made worse by the awkward minutes he spent _not_ explaining how he’d lived through twenty-eight years of bachelorhood with nothing more interesting than the few drops of blood from the night Princess Ella broke into the pawnshop, and yet marriage seemed to have made him distracted enough that his clothes showed everything from chocolate and ketchup to lipstick.

Life at the Gold household was a mystery to everyone who wasn’t close to them - and even the people that passed as their friends had no idea that Rumpelstiltskin and Belle spent at least a night a week watching old movies - but the man who saw the state of their clothes every week probably had a good idea of what they got up to.

Even if there had never been any gossip from that angle, there was still no need to give the man more temptation.

Rumpelstiltskin took his wife’s wrist and guided it to place the bowl back to where it usually sat through a movie, balanced on her stomach. “I’m fine,” he muttered.

Belle turned away from the screen for a second, looking back at him from her position with her head cushioned on his lap. Blue eyes did a quick check, searching his expression for actual annoyance; when she only found the typical grumpiness at the idiocy of the movie industry, she gave him a fond look… followed by her tongue poking out. “Come on, Rumple,” she told him, “it’s not that bad.”

He raised an eyebrow. “As ever, you’re optimism itself.”

Belle rolled her eyes, turning again to watch the movie.

Rumpelstiltskin thought her attention was back on the foursome’s tiresome misadventures, but after a minute he felt her hand slide into his and squeeze softly. “You don’t have to stay, okay?” she told him, holding onto him reassuringly. “If you hate this one that much, you can go to your study and I’ll join you later.”

His fingers tightened around hers. The movie might not be to his taste, but the company more than made up for it. “It won’t make it to my rewatch list,” he admitted, and then smiled, “but, darling, I wouldn’t move for the world.”

 

The End  
12/01/17

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love!


End file.
